fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Spica
is a Spica Star Fairilu belonging to the Twinkle Fairilu species. She is the main character in the ''Twinkle'' novel series. For the anime, she becomes one of the main characters in Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. Appearance Spica is a Fairilu who is short in height by species default. Her wings are bright yellow with sharp points with rounded shapes on each tip. She has white skin and pointy ears. Her eyes are bright purple with small star symbols in her pupils, and has purple highlights on her upper eyelids. She has star shaped earrings on her ears. Her hair is long, straight, and colored dark periwinkle. All her bangs are often trimmed flat and lined equally and two small and thick cowlicks on the side of her fringes. She has a single long pig tail tied on the left side of her head, with a yellow star adorned on it. For apparel, Spica wears a short-sleeved yellow v-neck dress with puffy shoulders. Her skirt line is bell-shaped wide and trimmed around with triangle skirt flairs with yellow bead tips, similarly that of a jester's top. Her waist is tied around to the back with a pink ribbon with long strands. She wears purple stockings and pink fairy shoes. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, her hair has changed to having a gradient of dark periwinkle and pinkish purple. Sometimes, the ribbon trailing out from her dress is coloured orange. Fairilu Key Spica's Fairilu Key is colored blue. The handle is outlined and star shaped, attached with solid trail-like lines that gives it a typical "shooting star" look. The inside of the star is attached with a yellow hexagram crest inside, adorned with a pink gem. The handle is placed on top of a heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped as a capital 'T' placed on its long side. When not in use, it is attached onto a pink beaded necklace worn on her neck. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, the key has changed colour to purple, and the hexagram crest is the same colour as the key overall. The adorning gem has also changed colour to light blue. The attaching necklace has become white too. Personality Spica thinks positively and loves to smile brightly. She is also determined and always thinks about dreams and her work. She likes to make shooting stars too, thinking that can make people's wishes come true. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, she acts like Lip's older sister. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror TBA ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Gallery Official Artwork Spica officialart.png|Official artwork. Spica Season 3.png|Spica holding a star. 1535592147082.png|Season 3 Spica. Anime Screenshots Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Spicamagic.png|Spica's magic sequence. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ Dg K5Y UcAEHfn .jpg|Spica and Vega making shooting stars. S3opjibvg7y.png|Spica with Arisu and other Fairilus. DhbIQUcUEAASn7E.jpg|Spica alongside with Lip and Arisu. Kidrahsoptr.png|Spica and her shooting stars. Book Illustrations Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle Spica Book Cover.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle: Spica and the Lost Shooting Star. Rilu Twinkle Magic Dress Cover.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle: Spica and the Magical Dress. Rilu Secretpedia.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Rilu Twinkle Love Cake Cover.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle: Spica and the Cake of Love. RiluT4.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle: Spica and the Mysterious Kitten. Rilu T5.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Twinkle: Spica and the Miracle of Winter Night. Trivia *Spica's motif, the Spica star, is the brightest star in the zodiac constellation Virgo. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Twinkle Fairilu Category:Main Character